


The Federation Cometh (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Alex Norrish.<br/>(To the tune of 'The Gasman Cometh', by Michael Flanders and Donald Swann).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Federation Cometh (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

'Twas on a Monday morning a pursuit-ship came to call  
We outran it and out-gunned it, not in our league at all,  
We could have kept our distance, but our leader was insane -  
We turned back and got ambushed, now we're on the run again.

O it all makes work for a rebel crew to do.

'Twas on the Tuesday morning a resistance girl came round  
She said her name was Avalon, her CV seemed quite sound,  
She'd fought the Federation, tried to put the worlds to rights -  
But it turned out she'd been programmed, and they'd got us in their sights.

O it all makes work [etc]

'Twas on the Wednesday morning Space Commander Travis came  
Obsessed for some strange reason with Blake's history and name,  
We beat him up and left him for the Feds to take him in -  
But then Servalan forgave him, we'd not seen the last of him.

O it all makes work [etc]

'Twas on a Thursday morning the Andromedans came along,  
We found we couldn't stop them, so we had to save Star One,  
Betray our fearless leader - it took no time at all  
But we found that with our ship gone we were up against the wall.

O it all makes work [etc]

'Twas on a Friday morning Servalan finally played her part,  
In dazzling white satin, set to touch Kerr Avon's heart,  
We might have had a bargain, but we found when she'd moved on  
She'd transmitted our position, and they knew where we had gone.

And on Saturday and Sunday they air no episode at all -  
So 'twas on a Monday morning the pursuit ship came to call.

 

 


End file.
